


La fine dei giochi

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte di Ariana, Gellert non vuole arrendersi alla fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fine dei giochi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in cinque minuti di noia per Mary Black.

Non puoi pensare di andartene così, _senza di lui_ , solo per un errore che altro non è che la prima vittima sacrificale nel nuovo mondo che avete deciso di costruire insieme. È per questo che ignori ogni regola e ti introduci nella sua camera, arrampicandoti dalla finestra  _come avresti fatto di solito_ , e lo trovi seduto sul letto a fissare il vuoto.  
"Albus" sussurri "Questo non cambia niente."  
Lui solleva lo sguardo su di te e ti trafigge con odio - _sono stiletti di ghiaccio che pungono fra le pieghe dei battiti del tuo cuore._  
"Non puoi far finta di nulla." risponde, e tu neghi la natura di quell'ordine.  
Ti avventi su di lui per impedirgli di argomentare la fine della vostra storia. Gli mordi le labbra e lui cade sotto di te; si aggrappa al tuo vestito da mago e cede incidendo la pelle con le unghie in un moto di rabbia che non sa fermarti, ma che incita ogni tuo gesto.  
È solo quando provi a spogliarlo, _a strappargli i vestiti di dosso_ , che Albus sembra tornare in sé e ti spinge via, alzandosi in piedi con le gote rosse e il respiro veloce. Ti punta una bacchetta alla tempia e la sua mano, _stavolta_ , non trema.  
"Vattene." dice solo, la sorpresa che cede di nuovo il passo all'odio, la durezza degli occhi e della voce che non riesce a mascherare il rossore, il _desiderio_.  
Ti alzi in piedi con calma e sorridi, amaro e beffardo, prima di arrampicarti di nuovo sul cornicione della finestra, pronto al salto che metterà la parola 'fine' ai vostri sogni.  
"Questa non è la fine dei giochi." mormori solo, in risposta, prima di buttarti e voltare le spalle al tuo primo amore, l'unica anima che hai riconosciuto come affine e l'ultima che apprezzerai come tua pari.


End file.
